


Promise

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Promises kept.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> May 16, 2011. 'vacation', for KH100

"Well," Leon said, looking at the ninja who had apparently broken into his house for the sole intention of eating the contents of his cupboard. Again. "Where do you want to go?"

"Huh?" Yuffie had her hand in a box of crackers.

"You forgot?" Leon questioned. "Okay..."

"Wait!" Yuffie cried. "Um..."

Leon waited, curious if she would remember the promise he'd made her on her tenth birthday- that when it was finally safe to do so, he'd take her on the very best vacation ever...

"Hm..." Yuffie frowned, looking puzzled for another minute.

She set down the crackers.

"Everywhere. Duh."


End file.
